Legacy
by Nzie
Summary: second characterization-- Jarrod-- quis amat iurem amat virtutem.


I've been delaying my character sketch for Jarrod because I wasn't sure how to do it. I think I've a got a pretty good idea now of what I'm doing, so here it is. Thanks for reading.  
~N~  
----------------------  
Legacy   
Jarrod sat by the fireside with a glass of sherry in his hand. Tomorrow the jury would come out with its verdict and he would know if he had succeeded. It was another land dispute, though thankfully not against the railroad. He knew he had done his best but it was up to twelve men. He sat and reminisced about his first case.   
Fresh out of Harvard law, Jarrod had returned to his home state despite job offers in Boston. He had found a job with the firm of a family friend and was currently working in San Francisco when he heard about the case.   
An Irish dockworker had been accused of murdering one of his peers. No one wanted to defend him. He had motive and there was plenty of circumstantial evidence against him, not to mention that he was an immigrant and an Irish one at that. The city was reluctantly trying to appoint someone but it wasn't trying hard and would probably find an unknown, unskilled lawyer with nothing to risk. True, as a young lawyer from a rich ranching family, Jarrod wasn't running much of a risk if he took it, but he wanted to gain experience. He met with the accused, Liam O'Brien, who convinced him that he was innocent. After some finagling, he took on the case.  
Although he knew immigrants were generally looked down upon, he hadn't expected the level of prejudice he found. His only allies were his boss and the other dockworkers, as O'Brien was well-liked. Jarrod worried over telling Mr. Thurston about taking on the case.   
Jarrod, I'm surprised you took this on without consulting me. Would you care to inform me as to your reasons?  
Well, sir, I looked into it as a way to gain practical experience. Also, when I talked to him, well, I'm sure he's been falsely accused. And I don't like the way people assume he's guilty. Jarrod spoke more boldly than he felt, and quaked internally over his mentor's upcoming reaction.  
Are you going to try to win this case or are you going to do what any sensible lawyer would and throw him on the mercy of the court? That got Jarrod's dander up but he remained calm.  
I never intend to lose a case, and throwing an innocent man on the mercy of the court is losing. He was amazed and half thought he would be dismissed.  
Alright. You may go. Done? Just like that? Jarrod was shocked.  
Sir? Do you have anything you'd like to tell me? The old lawyer laughed at Jarrod's frightened expression, almost like that of a child facing punishment.  
No. You took the case. It is your responsibility to see it through to the end. You have told me that you intend to win this case. If this man is truly innocent, I would like to see it won. Therefore, I shall hold you to your word. It will take some work, so go and win it. Thurston returned to his papers and Jarrod left after a moment of collecting himself.  
Jarrod prepared his case and found enough evidence to clear the man but had never tried a case before. He was struggling in court when he received a note. It read: I hold you to your word. Find the truth and make it known. Once it is know it is inconquerable, even by dishonorable men. Jarrod looked up but didn't see the sender. he cleared his throat and mind and improved as he continued questioning. A few days later, he had proven the guilt of another and gained recognition for succeeding in a seemingly impossible case. It was late afternoon when the verdict was announced and Jarrod immediately went to the office to thank his friend and teacher. There was a note waiting for him.   
Good work, Jarrod. The words I wrote you were taught me by my grandfather. They have always guided me. So let them guide you. You didn't win this case because of my advice but because you were doing right and seeking justice. If I have but one legacy, I pray to God that these words are it, for they have solved many a problem both in and out of the courtroom. This legacy must manifest itself through practice. Please see to that.   
Wm. Thurston  
Jarrod had decided to call on Mr. Thurston the next day. When he arrived at the house, he discovered that his friend had died in his study. The sheet of paper before him on the desk read: Pleading my last case before the ultimate judge. Think I'll win.  
Jarrod smiled remembering his old friend. The law was his passion, and while criminal law remained his favorite, he always stood with justice in any case where it was attacked. _Yes, Mr. Thurston, I've lived by that rule. And I'll make sure that your legacy never dies. My children, siblings, nephews and nieces, grandchild, all will know. I know you won your case. Will you ask the Judge up there to help with this one? After all, your legacy is mine, now, too.  
_


End file.
